earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Friendly, Basic RP Suvival Guide
Is this article being preserved as an original historical document? I ask because part of it incorrectly states: "The Earthen Ring Wiki: http://earthenring.elwiki.com/ Stores character and guild roleplay information regarding the Earthen Ring server." Unless this is explicitly being preserved as an original document, perhaps this part should be taken out? If it is intended to preserve this as an original document, then obviously, my suggestion should be dismissed. --Cogitatus 18:08, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :It's a wiki. Out of date? Go ahead and edit it! In fact, I think Sullivan issued a newer version.... :--Lilithia 21:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Good to know. :) I came across this while doing a search for "FlagRSP" for any discussion about the UI mod; that's how it came to my attention. I wasn't sure if this was being treated as a historical document or a living document. ::When I have time, I'll see if I can track down Sullivan's new version and copy it into here. ::--Cogitatus 22:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Do we have a tag for inactive pages being preserved for posterity? I know we have just out of date and stub tags, but was wondering if we do have any to mark server history, so to speak? (A little off topic, I know, but this made me wonder.) --Eupheria 13:40, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::We have the Dormant tag for topics that are no longer changing, but we do not have any mechanism to lock things for any preservation purposes. ::::Do you feel there is a reason for us to protect legacy articles? ::::--Lilithia 14:18, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't think we need to go so far as locking "legacy articles", as you put them. But, a tag that says "This is a legacy article and is being kept as a historical reference. Please discuss on the Talk page and obtain consensus before editing." would be useful for documents where the historical form is of enough interest that we don't want to bury it in the "history" tab of the article. :::::The dormant tag says "The subject of this article is dormant and is not currently active on the Earthen Ring Server" which may not be appropriate for a legacy article. For example, I don't think we want to make the declaration that roleplay is dormant on Earthen Ring, true or otherwise. :p :::::--Cogitatus 15:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I didn't mean lock them! I was just curious as to whether or not we had a tag just for server history. The dormant tag works, but for server history bits a 'legacy' one might fit better. --Eupheria 13:09, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I like the idea, but to begin placing such tags, we need to determinte objective criteria to classify articles as "legacy" or not. Ideas? :--Lilithia 14:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Any article where :(1) the historical form does not accurately describe the present situation or does not reflect a retcon to the current version of events and :(2) For articles originally published on this wiki: there's a consensus that the historical form is useful and should be presented distinctly from any current and living version of the same article that might exist or no current and living version of the same article exists at all. :I don't know if Sullivan is active on this Wiki. I do note that the article was posted here by Lilithia and that Sullivan made no changes to the wiki version. I'm of the opinion that we should acknowledge Sullivan's work, but also that we should not alter it without his permission, since he did not post it here himself. If Sullivan has made a more recent version of this guide than what we have, then we should transfer it straight into this article. Getting Sullivan's permission to alter this article is another option. :Otherwise, we should mark this article as a Legacy article while another Wiki contributor creates a new roleplay guide here on the Wiki using Sullivan's article as a model, and state somewhere in the new guide "Based upon 'Friendly, Basic RP Suvival Guide' by Sullivan". I assume that posting a guide on the Wiki that one's own self wrote constitutes permission to future Wiki contributors to alter that guide as the need arises. :--Cogitatus 23:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC)